Faces Places
by Tears of the Nite
Summary: pan talks behind trunks's back when suddenly he appears behind her, what is he gonna do? later pan and trunks becomes an item. a lil GM.
1. Default Chapter

Faces Places  
  
AN:Hi!!!!! this is a new fic!!!! Well your probebly wonderling what the hell am doing with a new fic when already I have three to finish up?!?!?!?!?!? Well I got kinda BORED!!!!!!!!!! So I decided to write another fic!!!! Anyway I took this idea from templotrunks.com. This chapter is from templotrunks.com, the rest is by me. Hope you enjoy this story!!!! And plz read and review my other stories 'Understanding', 'I Don't Wanna Know', and 'Whisper'.  
  
AGES: Pan 15, Bra 16, Trunks 24,I'll make Trunks much more younger!!! Morran 20 Goten 22 Paresu 21  
  
ENJOY!!!!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pan and Morran and Bra where sitting in the living room in C.C., they where talking,  
  
"Hey, hey, who do you like anyone Morran-san?"Pan said grinning stupidly at the two girls in fornt of her.  
  
"Eh?" Morran looked surprise, cuz Pan never asked her that kinda question.  
  
"What do you mean, Pan-chan? Didn't Goten-kun already decide who he likes?" Bra asked, she was as surprise as Morran.  
  
"Oh, did he?" Pan said still grinning.  
  
"It's no good, Goten-kun and I..." Morran smiled a small sad smile.  
  
"Morran-san..." Bra said softly looking at Morran with a Don't-be-sad look.  
  
"Peresu-san looked like she was his girlfreind..." Morran said with the same smile.  
  
OUT C.C.  
  
Someone was listening to the conversation Morran, Bra, and Pan where having.  
  
When the person heard Morran say " Its no good, Goten-kun and I...and the, Peresu-san looked like she was his girlfreind... part.(AN:Can you guess who???)  
  
The person looked kinda sad when he/she (AN: i can't tell you if the person was a girl or a boy?!?! ) heard Morran and said,  
  
"morran..."he/she whispered with a sad and hurt look. Then ran off...  
  
BACK INSIDE C.C.  
  
"But even so, Trunks-kun is also really cool!" Morran smiled now a happy cheerful smile.  
  
"Brother/Trunks?" Pan and Bra asked togather.  
  
"Trunks has a very handsome face and is gentle," said Morran still smiling," he's also a company president and a good leader.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk!" Pan said. 'Handsome?! Who is?' Pan thought.  
  
"You got that wronge, Morran-san!" Pan said.  
  
"Trunks, huh?...Well, he's always foolish. When we were searching for the Dragon Balls, he pertened to be a bride and dressed in drag!" Pan said as she laughed her ass off.  
  
"He even gave himself a funny name called 'Trerance'!" Pan still laughing .  
  
"Ah!" Bra and Morran said surprisingly.  
  
"And then..." Pan kept rumbling on and on. And didn't give a damn to Morran and Bra.  
  
"Pa...Pan-chan, behind you..." Bra said as she pointed at the back of Pan.  
  
"Eh?" pan said as she was spunning around.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Pan looked terffided as she looked at TRUNKS!!!?!?!?!?!? Who was looking at Pan with a hurt, sad, and cold look.  
  
"Now that you said that......"Trunks saod coldly.  
  
"....I'll get you!!" Trunks said as he placed his arms around Pan's neck trying to coughing her, but since his arms is so muscled it covered her breasts too!  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Trunks. You pervert! Watch where you're touching!" Pan yelled at Trunks.  
  
"Shut up! Whose fault is this anyway!" Yelled back at Pan.  
  
Bra and Morran was watching the two trying to kill eachother.  
  
"Let do, geez..." Pan said smiling at Trunks as trunks winked at her.  
  
"What a nice relationship you two have." Morran said like Pan and Trunks was the cutest thing she ever saw.  
  
"W...Who does!? Brat/Old man." Pan and Trunks said togather at once. Giving each other death glances. As Morran looked at them blankly and Bra felt sorry for the two.  
  
"I'M NOT A BRAT!" Pan yelled at Trunks, as Trunks Yelled at Pan saying "Whaddya mean "Old man"?!".  
  
"Well, you are two really close, huh?" Bra smiled at the two.  
  
"Eh?" Pan said as she felt so bad to slap Bra just then.  
  
"I think all the time you two spent togather searching for the Dragon Balls made you funny. You sure have become intimate after being in the space ship for one year"  
  
"NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENEND!" Pan screamd at the top f her lungs.  
  
"Oh, really?" Bra looked at Pan not beliving the lie.  
  
"Besides, I had to take care of grandpa, too!" Pan said matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"You're always lying Pan-chan." Trunks said as Pan turnned white.  
  
"Once, in the spaceship, Pan-chan suddenly kissed me..."Trunks said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!Pan screamed at this not beliving Trunks said this.  
  
"Really! That brother of mine! Tell me all about it!" Bra said as she kept shaking Trunks's arms.  
  
"You got along well, huh Pan-chan?" Morran said smiling at Pan.  
  
'Damn! Trunks, you jerk!' Pan thought as she felt like hell to slap his pretty face.  
  
AUTHORE NOTES: So how do you like that??? Good or what I'll post the next one as soon as I get at least 10 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! So you better review cuz there are so many twisting so you won't get bored!!!!!!!!!  
  
R E V I E W ! ! !  
  
Luv, Tears of the Nite 


	2. chapter 2

I was so pleased by how many reviews I got. Thanks guys your the best!! I didn't think that my story will caught this amount of attention!!! You really made my day!!! However, I may replace this chapter with another if I came with really good ideas. If not then I'll just keep it that way. And I realized that Trunks's age was only 18 and Pan called him an old man. I realized my mistake so now Trunks is 30 and Pan is 19, OK? OK. Hope you enjoy this chapter.Enjoy!!!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
T/P-FAN-4ever: I like the managa version in temple o trunks too!! They're so sweet and cute!!! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you review this too.  
  
Thanks to: DracoMalfoylover108, Spirit Demon  
  
thoughts "talking"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"........And that's how she kissed me" Trunks said as he told Morran and Bra the kiss story.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!! How sweet!" Bra said dreamily.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Morran said dreamily too.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!MY HEART STOPPED BEATING!!!!AHHHHHHHHHH!!AM GOING TO DIE!" Pan was screaming the whole time trying to caught trunks's attention so he could stop telling the story. But it seems that she failed since no one not even Morran 'The Sweetheart' looked her side.  
  
When i reallly die I won't scream or anything so they would feel guilty that they didn't care about me dieing Pan thought angerily. She really felt right now to pull Trunks from his hair and feed him to the dogs!!!  
  
AFTER 2 MINUTES  
  
"Gotta go! I should meet paris in about.." Trunks said as he looked at his armwatch "...5 MIN. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHH!!!!! MAN I'LL BE LATE!!!!! bye everyone." He said as he went upstairs to his room. He changed and went out the door to meet Paris.  
  
AFTER AN HOUR  
  
"Hey guys are you bored?" Pan said to Bra and Morran  
  
"Very" they said togather.  
  
"Ok. How about this. We go spy on Trunks and take photos when he act stupid. Huh? What do you say?" Pan said happily.  
  
"Yeah!!!!!!!!! And then we will show it to everybody and he'll be as red as tometo!!!" Bra agreed with pan.  
  
"yeah. or better yet put out the picuters in the Internet. and say 'The New Mr. Trunks Vegeta Breifs The Owner Of C.C. The Richest Company In The Whole Wide World!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said grinning.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Morran shouted. As our girls went to chase Trunks behind his back.  
  
WHEN THE GIRLS ARRIVED AT THE PLACE WHERE TRUNKS AND PARIS WERE.  
  
After geting bored from Bra's orrders. Pan and Morran starts to fight over who's best, 'Ed, edd n eddy' or the 'Powerpuffgirls'.  
  
"Powerpuffgirls rules. Its the best cartoon ever!!!" Morran said proudly.  
  
"POWERPUFFGIRLS MY BUTT!! ED, EDD, N EDDY IS FUNNY AND NOT WASTE OF TIME LIKE THE POWERPUFFGIRLS!!! Pan said yelling and whispering at the same time.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING FOR?" morran whispered back.  
  
"AM NOT YELLING!! AM WHISPERING DUMMY!!! AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU LIKE THE POWERPUFFGIRLS?? ITS SO GIRLY!"  
  
"ITS NOT GIRLY!!"  
  
"IT IS TOO!"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TOO"  
  
"IF IT IS GIRLY THEN WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE ACTION??"  
  
"WHAT ACTION?? YOU CALL DANCING WITH MONKIES AND OTHER STINKY THINGS 'ACTION'???EVEN VEGETA WON'T AGREE WITH THAT"  
  
"OH YEAH?"  
  
"YEAH"  
  
"NOW I KNOW FROM WHERE YOUR STUPIDITY COMES!! FROM THE THREE EDS!!"  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"IT DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TOO!!"  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"Thanks" Pan said smirked proudly.  
  
"Hey, you tricked me!" Morran said as he was waving his hands in defenedness.  
  
"I did. Did I?" Pan said still smirking proudly.  
  
"Yes you did, cheater. Cheater. Cheater!!"  
  
"Kids" Bra said as she shook her head.  
  
"Ok shut up both of you!!!!!!!!! Pan take picuters!!!!!!! Morran shut the hell up!!!!! I can hear you whisper. PAN TAKE PHOTOS AND SHUT UP!!!!!"Bra whispered and yelled angerily.  
  
"ok here he comes" pan said.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls suddely said.  
  
"Did you see what I just saw?" Pan said discugested.  
  
"Yeah!!! A river of drools are coming out from Paris mouth!!!" Bra answered.  
  
"Yeah!!!!! EW!!!"  
  
"Uh hu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! H's looking over here. DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Pan ordered as they duck quickly before Tunks could see them.  
  
WITH TRUNKS  
  
"Did you just see what I just saw??? Wasn't those girls Pan, Bra, and Morran" Trunks asked Paris after he broke thier kiss.  
  
"No, I don't think so" Paris said as she pulled tTunks into a kiss.  
  
END OF THE CHAPTER.  
  
Authors note: Yeah, yeah I know its short. But well I gotta finish Whisper since well am bored cuz and no ones reviews but T/P-FAN-4ever and I want to finish with it. And after I do so. I will post a chapter of Understanding and I Don't Wanna Know. So bah bye. And don't forget to review.  
  
Tears of the Nite 


End file.
